Convergence: Swamp Thing Issue 2
Synopsis "The Night Has a Thousand Eyes!" The Swamp Thing has been surrounded by vampires, and accordingly, he protects his friend Abby by turning his fingers into wooden stakes, and breathing powerful garlic tinged breath. Unfortunately, it is not they who are the opponents chosen for him in the battle forced on them by Telos. It is the Batman of the vampires' city. Despite his own vampirism, Batman flings silver-edged batarangs into the horde, and decapitates many of them, turning them to dust. Swamp Thing finishes the rest in no hurry, and turns to Batman, glad to see that they are apparently on the same side. Unfortunately, regardless of how they are aligned, Abby must remind that Telos had assured both cities' destructions if they do not fight. Batman admits, begrudgingly that Swamp Thing's Gotham City deserves to survive more than his. That Gotham is overrun by vampires, and it will only be a matter of time before they rule the whole place. Batman suggests that if he is going to sacrifice himself and his city, he asks that Swamp Thing help him destroy as much of the vampire populace as possible, so that he can die with a relatively clear conscience. Swamp Thing accepts the deal. On the waterfront of the vampires' Gotham, a group of vampires have captured innocent humans in a warehouse. Batman and Swamp Thing interrupt their attempt to feed, and kill a great many of them before they realize that Abby has no special powers, and can become their victim instead. They are surprised to discover that her long hair is hiding a garland of garlic. Batman takes down the gang's leader and demands that he tell him who the queen vampire is - the one who controls the city. The vampire taunts him, suggesting he use his detective skills to find out for himself, as he crumbles to dust in the vigilante's hands. Swamp Thing assures Batman that he has ways to help find her. Swamp Thing allows his body to decompose as he enters the alien planet's version of The Green. In his absence, Batman becomes impatient, and nearly attacks Abby, but Swamp Thing returns in time to stop him. He explains that he has learnt the location of the queen Batman seeks. She hides within the ruin of the once-proud Gotham Mansion. Swamp Thing bursts up through the floorboards of the mansion to startle the queen as Batman gloats that he intends to see her blight removed from Gotham. Swamp Thing assures Batman that he will deal with the vampire queen's handmaidens and let Batman have the queen for himself. Swamp thing destroys the handmaidens easily with a spray of raw garlic. Batman lashes out at the queen, and though she is stronger and faster than he, he makes a lucky swipe that cuts her head clean off. With her death, every vampire in Gotham is restored to humanity - except Batman himself, who was turned by Dracula himself. Swamp Thing supposes that with the curse of vampirism lifted from Gotham, there is no need to sacrifice the city. Batman turns and warns that it will only be a matter of time before he finally succumbs to his own bloodlust, and starts the cycle anew. There is one last thing Swamp Thing can do for him now: watch the sun rise with him. As the sun comes out over the horizon, Batman has only moments to express just how beautiful it is to see it for the first time in ages. When that moment ends, all that remains of him is dust. With his death, the competition is declared over, and Swamp Thing and Abby are returned to their year-long home in Robinson Park. Not long after arriving, they experience an earthquake, and Swamp Thing suggests they go in to the main city and see if anyone they know is there. "Divergence: Catwoman" Selina Kyle recently started a gang war for the sake of maintaining control over Gotham's Crime families, and keeping her own family afloat. Her competition for control of the crime families was Black Mask, and the war with him has been kept to the outerskirts of Gotham City. When it fails to stay there, though, Selina must venture out as Catwoman to ensure that it doesn't last. Elsewhere, Detectives Keyes and Alvarez have become convinced that half of Gotham's Police Force is corrupt. Selina hopes that exposing the corruption won't get them killed. Selina attends a party for Gotham's social elite with her cousin Antonia at her side, knowing that many of those in attendance are her enemies - including Black Mask. She does have allies, there, though. Among them is Eiko Hasigawa, heiress to the Hasigawa Crime Family, who control the docks, and who also work for Black Mask. Despite that, she trusts Eiko, and they have had something of a romance. The pieces are in place for Selina's plan. She is working with the Penguin to undermine Black Mask by creating a false alliance between the two. She hopes to survive the outcome, but she worries that Gotham might not. Appearances "The Night Has a Thousand Eyes" Individuals *Swamp Thing (Pre-Crisis) *Batman (Red Rain) *Abby Arcane (Pre-Crisis) *Vampires *Telos Locations *Gotham City (Pre-Crisis) *Gotham City (Red Rain) Concepts *The Green Items *Batarang "Divergence: Catwoman" Individuals *Catwoman *Calabrese Crime Family **Antonia Calabrese **Chris Ward *Eiko Hasigawa *Gotham City Police Department **Detective Tammy Keyes **Detective Carlos Alvarez *Black Mask *The Penguin Locations *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *"Divergence: Catwoman" is an original eight-page story, providing a "special sneak peek" into the Post-Convergence storyline in ''Catwoman'' Vol. 4. It was also released separately as a free digital comic. It can be read here: DC Sneak Peek: Catwoman. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Convergence: Swamp Thing'' Issue 2 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/convergence-swamp-thing-2-the-night-has-a-thousand/4000-489262/ Convergence: Swamp Thing Issue 2] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books